Moth to a Flame
by Timeless Simplicity
Summary: Maybe I should start listening to my common sense a little more...
1. Chapter 1

My feet brushed lightly against the dewy grass as I walked through Domino City Park. I inhaled the crisp morning air, sighed, and watched the tendrils of my breath waft upwards.

It had long been a habit of mine to wake myself up with a short morning walk every day. The chill crept into my body slowly, causing me to become more alert to my surroundings. The cold began to seep down, causing me to sneeze. Pulling my jacket closer, I continued my trek down the worn pathway.

I grinned in spite of the current icy conditions. The sun had just began to peak over the tops of the buildings, and the sky was a lovely mix of bright, cheerful colours. Watching the sunrise was another reason I forced myself out of bed this early.

Suddenly, a glint caught my eye. I was torn between two options: Give in to my curiosity and check what had reflected the light, or obey my common sense and just ignore it. Unfortunately for me, I was a little too cat-like for my own good, and I was never really one to listen to that little nagging voice in the back of my mind.

The object came into my view as I walked closer. I picked it up, turning the golden ring over in my hands. The spines chimed together, and the morning sunlight reflected back into my eyes. I pressed my fingertips lightly to my eyelids as an attempt to clear the spots from my vision.

When they fluttered open again, the scenery around me had changed. Despite the fact that I had just been in a rapidly illuminating clearing, I was currently in a small, dimly lit room.

The walls were made of rough stones which were, as far as could tell, each cut by hand. There was no furnishing, save for a desk, with several expensive-looking pieces of jewelry sitting on it, and a bed. The bed was the most intriguing; there was someone sleeping in it.

Now, as I had said before, I generally didn't follow what my common sense told me. So, instead of acting like a sane person and attempting an escape from the room, I decided to go over and examine the sleeping figure a little more closely.

The man's skin was darkly tanned, except for three intersecting slashes on his right cheek. He was clothed in a light cotton robe that revealed the perfect muscles of his chest. He breathed in and out lightly, and I watched a lock of sun-bleached white hair shift slightly every time the air hit.

I reached out towards him, intent on brushing the strand away from his face. My fingertips brushed the man's cheek… and then his eyes snapped open.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Bakura's Gaurdian Angel because she gave me an awesome review, and got me back into (re)writing this fanfic.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped backward in surprise, pressing my hand over my chest, just above my heart. Shuffling to the other side of the small room, I watched the man get up and stare at me.

I couldn't quite decipher his expression. His eyes showed slight interest and curiosity, while his face merely showed irritation. I was guessing he probably felt more of the latter.

"Um… hello?" I said, unable to think of any other comment I could make.

"How did you get in here?" the man asked in a husky voice.

"Well, I kinda found this ring on my walk through the park this morning. When I picked it up, I fell asleep or something and ended up here. Wait… is this a dream?"

The man chuckled. It was a deep, alluring sound, and it filled the entire room. I shivered slightly, and he snickered again; something seemed… _wrong_ about that laugh. Something I couldn't put my finger on. There was a hidden trace of malice, only truly apparent in the resonance of the laugh.

He lifted himself from the bed and sauntered over to me. While he was walking, he subtly looked me over, most likely trying to gauge how much of a threat – if any – I could be to him.

The man reached me, and still said nothing. I raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to speak first. My body trembled slightly as the eerie chuckle reached my ears again.

I saw him reach slowly for something hidden in his robe. Suddenly, he was behind me, and I felt something cool and sharp pressing lightly against my throat. Trying to stay calm, I reasoned with myself that I was merely dreaming, and this man couldn't hurt me. The blade pressed a little harder, and I felt a sharp pain go across the base of my neck. Any thoughts about this being a dream immediately vanished from my mind.

"S-stop…" I choked.

"Give me one good reason for me to listen to you," he sneered. "I should've gutted you alive the moment I laid eyes on you."

"I can… help you…" I whispered.

"Help me?" he laughed. "With what? You don't even know who I am."

"I'll help you with… anything… whatever you need, I'll do it," I forced out, closing my eyes, wishing the pain would stop.

And it did.

I felt the warmth of his body leave my back. When I opened my eyes, he was at the other side of the room again. He stood near the desk, fiddling with an object. It looked like a golden ball. On closer inspection, I found that it was a golden _eye_. After rolling it back and forth for a minute or two, he finally spoke.

"This," he told me, holding up the eye, "is a Millennium Item."

"O-okay… and?"

"You are going to help me find the rest of them."

"I am?"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… I am."

* * *

-Sigh- Ok, so... here's what's happening.

I don't have enough time to finish this fic. I spend hours a day doing my homework, and I just haven't had any inspiration for it. Plus, I really have no idea where I'm going with it.

So I'm sorry if you were waiting on me to finish this. I posted what I have so far, so at least you have that. But, honestly, I know I'm never going to work on it again.

I'm going to delete this fic in a week or two, unless I get a enough people wanting me to finish it. Which I won't.

Again, sorry.

* * *


End file.
